1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, a driving circuit controls the current to organic light emitting diodes of each pixel to emit light. One type of driving circuit includes at least two transistors and one capacitor. In operation, hysteresis may cause a voltage written in a driving circuit in a previous frame to affect the voltage written to the driving circuit in a next frame. Also, hysteresis may cause variations in pixel luminance when changing between gray scale values in the previous and next frames. In other words, the response speed for changing pixel luminance between frames may deteriorate over time. Also, an echo phenomenon or shadow phenomenon may occur during, for example, a text scroll operation.